Episode 8
The Strongest Team!! is the 8th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. Natsu Dragneel and Erigor finish their fight, with Natsu emerging victorious. Kageyama decides to continue the plan, but by some unusual circumstances, Lullaby ends up coming to life in its Demon form, which Natsu and his comrades end up fighting. Summary The flute’s origins are explained, and its powers to kill anyone who hears the sound of it. Also, that the battle deciding its fate is reaching its conclusion. Erigor is boasting about the power of his wind and Natsu is left powerless before it. The fight continues until Erigor comes out defeated by Fire Dragon's Sword Horn. In moments, Lucy Heartfilia, Erza Scarlet and Gray Fullbuster arrive. They congratulate Natsu on his victory, but their happiness is cut short when Kageyama steals their car and the flute, heading toward the Guild Master's regular meeting spot. They are left speechless by his act, but soon chase after him. While near the Meeting Hall, Kageyama contemplates his decision to use the flute. Behind him, Makarov is reading Sorcerer Magazine, and after being caught reading it, tries to talk his way out of the shame. Kageyama doesn’t seem to care and instead makes up a ruse to make Makarov listen to the flute. Moments before he plays, he is reminded of his past accomplices who encourage the plan "Lullaby", but then Lucy’s and Gray’s words of rebuke make him stop. Some distance away, Natsu and the others have arrived, and are ready to attack, but master Bob stops them. He flirts with Natsu and Gray, while Lucy is disappointed that this figure is actually the head of Blue Pegasus. Master Goldmine, who is also there, believes in Makarov to solve the situation. Makarov takes control. He talks to Kageyama about the weak nature of a human being, about the reason of creating guilds, about the relationships people form together, and the fact that playing that flute will not change anything. Kageyama drops the flute and surrenders. While the group and Makarov reunite, the flute shows its true form, one of a gargantuan wooden demon. It destroys a mountain, makes the army flee and vows to eat every soul, but Natsu, Gray and Erza fight it and defeat it. With this, Lullaby is reverted into the flute form, now eternally broken. Everyone is amazed at Erza’s, Gray's and Natsu’s strength, and call them “The Strongest Team”. However, after the smoke clears, the Guild Meeting Hall is revealed to be destroyed, which changes everyone's opinion about them into a negative one and so Fairy Tail flees from the scene. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel vs. Erigor (concluded) *Lullaby's Awakening (started and concluded) *Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster vs. Lullaby (started and concluded) *Guild Master's Meeting Building is Destroyed (started and concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * * ** *Sound Magic * ** *** |Za Naito}} * ** |Aisu Meiku}} Spells used * *Storm Shred * |Emera Baramu}} * * |Ransu}} * *Ice-Make: Arrows * * |Shīrudo}} *Ice-Make: Saucer * Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Swordsmanship Armors used * * Weapons used *Scythe *Swords Items used * |Rarabai}} Manga & Anime Differences *After Natsu defeats Erigor and Erigor drops Lullaby, the flute begins to smoke and starts laughing. In the anime, the eyes merely light up, fading when the rest of the team arrives *The Magic Four-Wheeler Erza is driving has a different appearance than the one in the manga. *Gray spends the entire episode shirtless. In the manga, he is wearing a shirt and coat. *The anime includes scenes showing Fiore's army coming to defeat Lullaby, seeing it's true form, and then retreating. *In the manga, Kageyama plans to play the flute right outside the meeting hall. In the anime, he is on a hill overlooking the meeting hall. *Kageyama first sees Makarov reading Sorcerer Magazine on a rock behind him, and Makarov then starts making excuses as to why he would be reading such a thing. In the manga, this does not occur. *The anime includes some clips of Master Bob grabbing and hugging Natsu and Gray. *Lullaby appears to be much larger in the anime. *In the anime, an extra clip is added where Erza tries to get Natsu and Gray to evacuate Clover Town. *The anime includes a conversation between Lucy and Happy where they discuss why Lucy is not helping in the fight. *In the manga, Natsu gets slightly motion sick whilst he is clinging to Lullaby. This doesn't happen in the anime. *There is an extra scene in the anime where Lullaby tries to make music that will suck out everyone's soul. However, due to Natsu, Gray, and Erza's attacks, there are holes in him and the music can't come out properly. *There are extra comments about Lullaby in the anime, such as people claiming that he has a short temper. *In the anime, when Lullaby is defeated a bright light heads up into the sky and sparkles rain down. *The fight with Lullaby extended in the Anime. *There is an extra conversation in the anime where Bob comments about his likeness to Kageyama and Bob and Goldmine reminisce about their youth. Navigation Category:Episodes